


Vilkkuva poro

by toyhto



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Kaksi viikkoa ennen joulua asiat lähtivät käsistä. Kun Rust pysäköi auton illalla pihatielle, Marty oli katolla asettelemassa vaaleanpunaisia jouluvaloja. Etuoven vieressä seisoi vilkkuva poro.
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Vilkkuva poro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelina_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelina_P/gifts).



> Hyvää virallista joulua Thelina! Tämä fikki sijoittuu vuoden 1995 jouluun. Marty on jäänyt Rustin luo asumaan ja rupeaa ostelemaan jouluvaloja.

Kaksi viikkoa ennen joulua asiat lähtivät käsistä. Kun Rust pysäköi auton illalla pihatielle, Marty oli katolla asettelemassa vaaleanpunaisia jouluvaloja. Etuoven vieressä seisoi vilkkuva poro.  
  
Rust astui ulos autosta ja hengitti syvään. Olisi varmaan pitänyt arvata, että jotain tällaista tapahtuisi. Marty oli jo monta viikkoa hyräillyt joululauluja ja kysellyt ärsyttäviä kysymyksiä, kuten että pitikö Rust joulusta, ja miksei Rust pitänyt joulusta, ja voisiko Rust pitää joulusta jos joulua jotenkin muuttaisi, ja mitä mieltä Rust oli kinkusta, ja entä riisipuurosta, ja oliko Rust mahdollisesti allerginen joulukuusille vai inhosiko niitä muuten vain. Aluksi Rust oli huomautellut kysymysten absurdiudesta, mutta sittemmin hän oli antanut periksi.  
  
Hän oli antanut monessa asiassa periksi sen puolen vuoden aikana, jonka Marty oli asunut hänen luonaan. Hän oli esimerkiksi vastustellut vain vähän, kun Marty oli ostanut television, verhot, maton, lautasia, sohvan, sohvapöydän ja kuntopyörän, tosin viimeisen Marty oli sentään suostunut pitämään yläkerrassa. Siellä Marty oli sitten polkenut kuntopyöräänsä ja nitinä oli kuulunut alas saakka. Parin päivän päästä Marty oli unohtanut pyörän ja istui nykyään joka ilta sohvalla katsomassa televisiota, jonka oli ehdottomasti halunnut sijoittaa Rustin huoneeseen.  
  
Rust oli jo tottunut televisioonkin. Yleensä he tulivat töistä samaan aikaan, kävivät ehkä kaupassa matkalla, tappelivat siitä mitä kaikkea kannatti ostaa, tulivat kotiin, joivat kahvia, Marty katseli televisiota ja Rust yritti olla katselematta televisiota, ja jossain vaiheessa Marty vetäytyi yläkertaan ja meni nukkumaan. Se kaikki oli alkanut tuntua tavalliselta. Ehkä Rust oli siksi ruvennut ajattelemaan, ettei mitään kovin paljon pahempaa voisi enää tapahtua. Ja mikä nyt ylipäänsä oli pahempaa kuin kuntopyörä ja televisio?  
  
Nyt hän tiesi vastauksen. _Tämä._ Tämä oli pahempaa kuin kuntopyörä ja televisio. Hän laittoi kädet lanteille ja tuijotti, kun Marty laskeutui tikkaita pitkin katolta. Tikkaat huojuivat vähän. Ei hän tietenkään halunnut, että Marty putoaisi ja murtaisi kallonsa, mutta silti teki mieli mennä potkaisemaan tikkaita.  
  
”Mikä näissä nyt on vikana?” Marty kysyi kävellessään lähemmäs. Äänensävystä kuuli, että Marty oli varsin hyvin tiennyt, että Rust inhoaisi jouluvaloja ja erityisesti vilkkuvaa poroa. ”Johtuuko se vaaleanpunaisesta?”  
  
”Ei”, Rust sanoi. Kyllä se vähän johtui. Mutta sitä hän ei ikinä myöntäisi. Hän ei ryhtyisi yhdeksi niistä miehistä, jotka pelkäsivät että maskuliinisuus murentuisi jonkin värin takia.  
  
”Eikö se ole tarpeeksi miehekäs väri sinulle?”  
  
Helvetti. Marty alkoi tuntea hänet vähän liian hyvin. Hänen pitäisi muuttaa muualle, ennen kuin… paitsi että eihän hän voinut muuttaa. Tämä oli hänen talonsa. ”Poro”, hän sanoi. ”Sinä toit tänne poron.”  
  
”Se on vain joulukoriste”, Marty sanoi hänelle. ”Otetaan se tammikuussa sitten pois.”  
  
”Se vilkkuu.”  
  
”Vilkkumisnopeutta voi kyllä säätää. Siinä on kolme vaihtoehtoa, _regular, extra_ ja _turbo._ ”  
  
Hänen teki mieli kertoa Martylle, minne tämä voisi tunkea poronsa. Varastoon. Sinne Marty voisi tunkea sen. Tai vielä mieluummin viedä takaisin kauppaan, jos kauppa vain suostuisi huolimaan sen. Luultavasti ei. Mutta tuohon pihalle se ei jäisi. Johonkin piti vetää raja. Häntä ei haitannut, että Marty asui hänen luonaan ja täytti hänen talonsa turhilla asioilla kuten käsipyyhkeillä, mutta hän ei katselisi vilkkuvaa poroa joka kerta, kun tuli kotiin.  
  
”Sisällä olisi kahvia”, Marty sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Ja joulutorttuja.”  
  
” _Joulutorttuja._ ”  
  
”Et sinä voi mitenkään vihata joulutorttuja.”  
  
Ei hän vihannutkaan. Mutta siitä oli monta vuotta, kun hän oli viimeksi syönyt sellaisen. Silloin elämä oli ollut ihan erilaista.  
  
”Minä otan tuon poron pois heti joulun jälkeen”, Marty sanoi. ”Ihan oikeasti. Jo ennen uutta vuotta.”  
  
Poro olisi takuulla Rustin oven vieressä vielä heinäkuussakin. Pitäisi vain toivoa, että se hajoaisi ennen sitä. Tai että joku törmäisi siihen autolla.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi. Marty näytti niin ilahtuneelta, että se vähän lievitti vilkkumisesta johtuvaa päänsärkyä.  
  
Rust seurasi Martya sisälle ja antoi Martyn kaataa itselleen kupin kahvia, vaikka olisi ihan hyvin voinut tehdä sen itsekin. Sitten Marty antoi hänelle joulutortun. Hän söi sen ja Marty antoi hänelle toisen. Poro vilkkui ulkona Martyn ostamien verhojen takana.  
  
”Minä vedän kyllä piuhan irti yöksi”, Rust sanoi. ”Eihän täällä voi muuten nukkua.”  
  
”Yläkerrassa voi”, Marty sanoi, vetäisi kahvia väärään kurkkuun ja yski vähän aikaa.  
  
Illalla Rust veti poron töpselin irti. Marty oli jo pessyt hampaat ja mennyt yläkertaan, ja katon läpi kuului enää sitä edes takaisin kävelyä, jota Marty jostain syystä oli ruvennut harrastamaan iltaisin. Kohta sekin hiljenisi. Sitten aamulla Marty hiippailisi keittiöön sukkasillaan ja näyttäisi pettyneeltä kun tajuaisi, että Rust olisi jo hereillä. Marty kysyisi häneltä, eikö hän ikinä nuku ja hän väistäisi kysymyksen. Kyllä hän nukkui. Jonkin verran. Nykyään. Hän oli melko varma, että Martyn läsnäolo auttoi, ja yritti olla ajattelematta asiaa sen tarkemmin.  
  
Hän seisoi rappusilla hetken tuijottamassa poroa. Se näytti surulliselta ilman vilkkuvia valojaan, oikeastaan melkein kuolleelta. Olisi parempi ettei Marty näkisi sitä sellaisena. Marty näki ihan tarpeeksi kuolleita asioita töissä.  
  
Aamulla Rust heräsi siihen, että poro vilkkui ikkunan takana ja Marty seisoi keittiön ovensuussa sukkasillaan ja tuijotti häntä. Hän hengitti syvään. Hän oli valvonut ensin puoli yötä sen helvetin poron takia, mutta sitä hän ei aikonut sanoa Martylle, niin kuin ei sitäkään että oli ilmeisesti nukkunut melkein neljä tuntia yhteen menoon.  
  
”Minäpä keitän kahvia”, Marty sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Viikon päästä he olivat parinkymmenen mailin päässä tutkimassa melko tavanomaista murhaa. He juttelivat isoäidille ja tulivat sitten ulos talosta. Viereisen talon pihalla lapset pelasivat jalkapalloa ja tuijottivat heitä aidan yli.  
  
”Hieno kuusi”, Marty sanoi, avasi auton kuskinpuoleisen oven ja istuutui penkille.  
  
Rust kääntyi katsomaan taloa. Isoäiti tuijotti heitä ikkunasta. ”Mitä helvettiä?”  
  
”Joulukuusi”, Marty sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä, kun hän asettautui Martyn viereen. Marty käynnisti auton. ”Ei edes kovin iso. Tuollainen mahtuisi television viereen.”  
  
Ehkä Marty pilaili. Martylla oli toisinaan taipumusta sellaiseen. Mutta Marty vilkuili häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut hänen vastaustaan.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä mahtuu”, Marty sanoi. ”Etsitään sellainen joka ei ole kovin tuuhea. Ja siirretään lipastoa.”  
  
Rust veti syvään henkeä. Marty oli tosiaan ostanut hänelle lipaston. Kuulemma hän tarvitsi jonkin paikan, jonne voisi laittaa tavaroitaan. Sitten Marty oli alkanut ostaa hänelle tavaroita.  
  
”Meille ei tule mitään hiton kuusta, Marty”, hän sanoi.  
  
Marty näytti melkein loukkaantuneelta. ”Miksi ei?”  
  
”Siitä tulee sotkua.”  
  
”Miten niin?”  
  
”Se tiputtaa neulasia. Niitä menee sänkyyn.”  
  
”Ethän sinä edes nuku.”  
  
”Kyllä nukun”, Rust sanoi ja hengitti sitten syvään. Se harvemmin auttoi Martyn kanssa, mutta hän ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan olisi tehnyt. Hän ei viitsinyt ruveta tappelemaan. Marty ottaisi kuitenkin tappelun liian tosissaan. Se voisi mennä vaaralliseksi.  
  
”Rust?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Martya ja koetti muistaa, mitä oli hetki sitten sanonut. Marty nimittäin näytti yllättyneeltä.  
  
Helvetti.  
  
”Minä luulin, ettet sinä nuku”, Marty sanoi.  
  
”En minä nukukaan.”  
  
”Juurihan sinä sanoit, että nukut.”  
  
”Vain vähän”, Rust sanoi. _Helvetin helvetti_. ”Minä olen nukkunut viime aikoina vähän paremmin.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Marty sanoi ja katseli pölyistä tietä. Idiootti yritti selvästi olla hymyilemättä mutta ei kyennyt siihen. ”Et kai ole ruvennut ryyppäämään?”  
  
Hänen teki mieli lyödä Martya. Sitä ei tapahtunut usein. Vain pari kertaa päivässä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli, että oli jo tammikuu ja joulu oli ohi. ”En tietenkään.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Marty sanoi. ”Mistä se sitten johtuu? Se että sinä nukut nyt paremmin?”  
  
”Mistä minä tietäisin?”  
  
Marty vilkaisi häntä. ”Onko sinulla joku…”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
Marty tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin. Sitten he melkein ajoivat ojaan ja Marty käänsi katseensa takaisin tiehen.  
  
”Joku uusi hoito”, Marty sanoi.  
  
”Uusi hoito?”  
  
”Niin”, Marty sanoi ja kuulosti jostain helvetin syystä onnettomalta.  
  
”Kuka se vanha hoito sitten on?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Jos minulla on kerran uusi hoito, niin kuka se vanha hoito on?”  
  
Marty mulkoili häntä nyt aika äkäisesti. Hän yritti mulkoilla takaisin, mutta päätä alkoi särkeä. Se johtui varmaan porosta. Hän oli kuvitellut jo tottuneensa vilkkumiseen, mutta ehkä joihinkin asioihin ei voinut tottua.  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään uutta hoitoa”, hän sanoi Martylle ennen kuin saisi migreenin. ”Eikä vanhaa hoitoa. Jos olisi, niin kai sinä olisit huomannut sen. Mehän asumme yhdessä. Sinähän olet rikostutkija. Etkä edes ihan huono.”  
  
Marty oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. Rustia alkoi jo kaduttaa, että hän oli sanonut mitään. Kehut nousivat Martyn päähän niin helposti.  
  
”Minä haluan joulukuusen”, Marty sanoi. ”Meidän pitää jutella uhrin isäpuolelle. Ja pitää selvittää, onko murha-aseesta tullut jo labratulokset.”  
  
”Niin pitää”, Rust sanoi. Joulukuusesta hän ei sanonut enää mitään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Marty kantoi aivan liian ison ja aivan liian tuuhean kuusen ovesta sisään ja kiroili helvetisti, kun yritti tunkea kuusta lipaston ja television väliin. Rust katseli sitä ähkimistä sohvalta. Sohva oli yllättävän mukava, kun siihen vain oli ensin tottunut. Sitten kuusi melkein kaatui Martyn päälle ja hän meni auttamaan Martya, vaikka saikin neulasia naamalleen ja vaikka Marty taputti häntä olkapäälle, kun kuusi oli lopulta saatu pysymään pystyssä.  
  
”Kiitos”, Marty sanoi ja taputti häntä olkapäälle uudestaan. Hän työnsi Martyn käden pois. Sitten hän katseli, kun Marty viritteli kuuseen tähden, jouluvalot, ja sinisiä koristepalloja. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä hitosta Marty oli hankkinut pallot. Varmaan supermarketista. Hän itse vihasi niitä eikä suostunut menemään sellaiseen, jos ei ollut ihan pakko. Onneksi yleensä ei ollut pakko. Marty oli ruvennut arvailemaan, mitä kaikkea Rust voisi tarvita, ja osti nykyään ruuat heille molemmille.  
  
”Miltä näyttää?” Marty kysyi nyt ja katseli joulukuusta kädet puuskassa.  
  
”Miten niin miltä näyttää?” Rust kysyi.  
  
”Pitäisikö niitä vielä siirtää?”  
  
”Älä nyt helvetissä minulta kysy”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Nyt hän kyllä keittäisi heille kahvia. Mutta matkalla keittiöön hän taputti Martya olalle, ihan vain koska alkoi tuntua vähän ikävältä, että hän oli sillä tavalla työntänyt Martyn käden pois. Ei se ollut Martyn vika, että tämä piti ärsyttävistä asioista kuten joulukuusista.  
  
”Ehkä pitäisi ostaa lisää koristeita”, Marty sanoi ja seurasi häntä keittiöön. ”Olisiko se parempi?”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
”Sinä olet niin negatiivinen”, Marty sanoi ja asettautui hänen ja kahvinkeittimen väliin. ”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”Keitän kahvia.”  
  
”Viideltä iltapäivällä?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Martya.  
  
”Oletko sinä tosiaan nukkunut paremmin?” Marty kysyi vähän erilaisella äänellä.  
  
Hän kiersi Martyn ja laski hanasta vettä kahvipannuun. Sitten hän kaatoi veden kahvinkeittimeen. Sitten hän asetteli suodatinpussin ja mittasi sinne kahvinpurut. Marty katseli häntä edelleen, mutta tällä tavalla hän pystyi teeskentelemään, ettei huomannut. ”Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?” hän kysyi lopulta.  
  
Se toimi. Marty ei sanonut mitään, vaelsi vain pöydän luo ja istuutui siihen. Rust odotti, että kahvi tippui, ja sitten hän kaatoi sitä kahteen kuppiin. Hän voisi mennä olohuoneen puolelle ja istuutua vaikka sängylleen. Sinne Marty ei sentään seurannut häntä. Toistaiseksi.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään, raahasi tuolin pöydän ääreen ja istuutui Martya vastapäätä. Hän ojensi toisen kahvikupin Martylle ja otti toisen itselleen. Marty katseli joulukuusta.  
  
”Ihan suorassa se on”, hän sanoi Martylle. ”Sinä sait sen hienosti pystyyn. Vielä kun saisit pysymään pystyssä.”  
  
”Haista paska”, Marty sanoi mutta hymyili vähän.  
  
”Kyllä minä olen nukkunut vähän paremmin.”  
  
”Porosta huolimatta.”  
  
”Porosta huolimatta”, Rust sanoi ja joi vähän kahvia.  
  
”Hyvä”, Marty sanoi ja yskähti sitten. ”Mennään joulupäivänä Maggien ja tyttöjen luo. Sinä myös.”  
  
”Ei käy.”  
  
”Et sinä voi täällä yksinkään olla.”  
  
”Kyllä voin.”  
  
”Rust -”  
  
”Marty.”  
  
Marty huokaisi. Rustkin olisi halunnut huokaista, mutta hän oli huokaillut jo liikaa. Hän katsoi joulukuusta ja ikkunan takana vilkkuvaa poroa.  
  
”Et sinä kuitenkaan ole siellä koko iltaa”, hän sanoi. ”Maggie heittää sinut ulos ennen yötä. Vai mitä?”  
  
”Niin heittää”, Marty sanoi. ”Oletko varma? Koska sinä voisit tosiaan tulla mukaan. Et olisi yhtään ulkopuolinen.”  
  
”Totta kai olisin.”  
  
”Etkä olisi. Sinä olet minun…” Mutta sitten Marty hiljeni. Rust odotti hetken, että kahvi viilenisi, ja sitten se oli liian kylmää. Joulukuusi alkoi kallistua vasemmalle ja valui hitaasti lipaston päälle. Marty jätti oman kahvikuppinsa pöydälle ja meni suoristamaan kuusta, ja tällä kertaa Rust meni auttamaan saman tien. Eihän sellaista ähinää kestänyt.  
  
Mutta sitäkin oli vaikea kestää, miten Marty hiukan myöhemmin istui sohvalla hänen vieressään ja katseli kuusta. Marty näytti niin tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Ihan niin kuin tämä olisi itse käynyt kaatamassa sen hiton kuusen metsästä ja kasvattanutkin alun perin.  
  
”Kyllä se pysyy pystyssä”, Marty sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä.  
  
”En minä sanonut mitään.”  
  
”Mutta ajattelit.”  
  
”En ajatellut.”  
  
Marty tönäisi häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Hän tarttui Martyn käteen ja väänsi sen Martyn selän taakse. Se meni yllättävän helposti. Marty ei vastustellut, hengitti vain aika tiheästi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Rust sanoi ja päästi irti.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Marty sanoi. ”Itsehän aloitin.”  
  
Rustilla oli sellainen olo, ettei hän enää ollut ihan varma, kuka oli aloittanut tai mitä. Marty taputti häntä olkapäälle ja sitten asettautui hiukan kauemmas hänestä sohvalla. Viiden minuutin kuluttua Marty avasi television. Sieltä tuli urheilua, joten Rust otti kirjan ja yritti lukea sitä, vaikka se mölinä vähän häiritsi. Marty tuhahteli maalintekoyrityksille ja karjui onnistumisille, ja joulukuusi alkoi taas kallistua.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Muutama päivä ennen joulua hän heräsi siihen, että Marty istui sohvalla katsomassa televisiota ilman ääniä. Ulkona poro oli lakannut vilkkumasta. Hän nousi istumaan patjallaan ja veti peiton syliin.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Marty sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Minä olen nähnyt tuon kaiken ennenkin.”  
  
”Minulla on bokserit jalassa.”  
  
”Minä olen nähnyt nuo bokserit ennenkin”, Marty sanoi. ”Minä pesen sinun pyykkejäsi kaiken aikaa.”  
  
”Minä olen imuroinut ainakin kolme kertaa peräkkäin. Ja minä siivoan aina kylppärin.”  
  
”Minä siivosin sen viime viikolla.”  
  
”Sinä et ikinä siivoa lavuaaria.”  
  
Marty rypisti otsaansa. ”Ei lavuaaria tarvitse siivota. Kaikki paskahan valuu siitä suoraan viemäriin.”  
  
Rust nousi seisomaan, jätti peiton patjalle ja käveli vessaan. Voi helvetin helvetti. Ei tietenkään olisi pitänyt olla yllättynyt siitä, ettei Marty ymmärtänyt mitään kylppärin siivoamisesta. Maggie oli varmaan hoitanut sen puolen. Mutta kun asiat nyt olivat miten olivat, Rust oli se, joka joutuisi kouluttamaan Martyn. Sellaisen miehen kouluttaminen olisi ihan helvetillinen homma.  
  
Hän lukitsi vessan oven, kävi kusella, pesi kätensä ja sitten naamansakin ja katseli itseään hetken peilistä. Hän ei ollut valmis mihinkään tällaiseen. Martyn oli pitänyt asua hänen luonaan pari viikkoa, ja nyt Marty oli asunut hänen luonaan yli puoli vuotta eikä puhunut pois muuttamisesta. Ei sellainen käynyt päinsä. Eikä hän myöskään halunnut, että Marty lähtisi. Hän oli kusessa.  
  
Kun hän palasi keittiöön, Marty oli laittanut kahvin tippumaan ja mennyt sohvalle. Tavallaan tuntui siltä, että olisi pitänyt laittaa vähän vaatteita päälle, mutta ei hän viitsinyt. Jos Marty halusi asua hänen kanssaan ja hiippailla aamuisin hänen sohvalleen, niin sitten Marty joutuisi katselemaan häntä. Hän teki itselleen paahtoleivän, kaatoi keskeneräistä kahvia eilisen mukiin vaikka tippalukko ei toiminut, ja sitten hän istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja söi aamupalansa. Marty laittoi television ääntä kovemmalle ja kuunteli aamun paikallisuutisia, ja sitten he lähtivät töihin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Töissä ne muut idiootit kyselivät Martyn joulusuunnitelmia. Marty sanoi, että kävisi lasten luona. Rogers kysyi, vieläkö Marty punkkasi Rustin kämpässä. Marty sanoi kyllä. Idiootit voivottelivat Martyn tilannetta, ja Rust meni ulos polttamaan tupakan.  
  
Marty tuli hänen luokseen muutaman minuutin päästä. Piha oli hiljainen. Jossain lauloi lintu. Marty asettautui hänen viereensä ja pummasi häneltä tupakan, ja hän ojensi Martylle sytkärin pyytämättä. Marty tuoksui hänen shampooltaan. Hän olisi halunnut käskeä Martyn lopettaa shampoon varastaminen mutta ei tavallaan voinut, koska Marty oli ostanut shampoon. Niin kuin hänen sukkansakin. Hän tosiaan inhosi kauppoja, mutta Marty piti niistä, koska näki siellä tuttuja, joiden kanssa jäi juttelemaan karmivan hyväntuulista small talkia merkityksettömistä asioista kuten nurmikon hoidosta. Antaisi sen vain kuolla pois jos ei kerran satanut tarpeeksi.  
  
”Eivät ne tarkoita sitä”, Marty sanoi.  
  
Hän vilkaisi Martya.  
  
”Tai no”, Marty sanoi. ”Mutta minä en ole samaa mieltä. Kyllä sinä tiedät. Minä asun ihan mielelläni sinun luonasi.”  
  
Varmaan Marty asui ihan mielellään hänen luonaan, kun oli ollut siellä jo puoli vuotta eikä näyttänyt mitään merkkejä siitä, että olisi suunnitellut lähtevänsä. Mutta sitä hän ei aikonut sanoa, koska hän ei halunnut, että Marty alkaisi suunnitella lähtemistä.  
  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Minä voisin puolustaa sinua”, Marty sanoi.  
  
Rust melkein nauroi. ”Sepä ritarillista.”  
  
”Oikeasti. Sinä olet minun ystäväni. Ja nuo tyypit ovat vittumaisia sinulle.”  
  
”Sinun kaverisi.”  
  
Marty oli hetken hiljaa. ”Rogers pettää vaimoaan yhden omaisuusrikosten sihteerin kanssa. Melkein pahaa tekee kun miettii sitä.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Martya. Marty käänsi katseensa sivuun.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja otti tupakan, joka oli jäänyt roikkumaan Martyn käteen. ”Ei ollut tarkoitus paheksua. Itsehän sinä aloitit.”  
  
”Kai minä nyt olen jo maksanut siitä”, Marty sanoi. ”Siitä mitä tein Maggielle. Hän ei ota minua enää takaisin.”  
  
Luojan kiitos. ”Vai niin.”  
  
”Ja sinä olet hänen puolellaan”, Marty sanoi. ”Olet ollut alusta asti. Ajattelet, että hän on liian hyvä minulle. Ja olet tietenkin ihan oikeassa. Rust, mitä helvettiä minä teen? En minä voi erota.”  
  
”Marty”, hän sanoi hitaasti ja polkaisi tupakan asfalttia vasten, ”sinä olet jo eronnut. Puoli vuotta sitten.”  
  
Marty tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Mennään takaisin”, hän sanoi. ”Minulla on paperityöt kesken. Niin kuin tiedät.”  
  
”Sinä et ole tehnyt paskaakaan niiden paperitöiden eteen koko päivänä. Hypistelet vain sitä selvittämättömien tapausten kansiota.”  
  
”Enkä hypistele.”  
  
”Ja vitut.”  
  
”Haista paska”, hän sanoi ja laittoi käden Martyn olkapäälle. Marty antoi hänen puristaa olkapäästä ja sitten pitää kämmentä siinä hetki. Ainakin kaksi sekuntia. Joku olisi voinut nähdä ikkunasta ja miettiä, mitä helvettiä he tekivät. Tai Marty olisi voinut miettiä sitä. Martyn olisi ehkä kannattanut miettiä. Mutta Marty vain katseli häntä ja hän mietti, miten sanoisi sen vai sanoisiko ollenkaan. ”Hei”, hän sanoi lopulta. Helvetin hyvä aloitus. ”Kyllä sinä selviät siitä.”  
  
”Erosta.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Niin kuin sinä selvisit.”  
  
Hän hymyili vähän. ”No tuo nyt oli julmaa.”  
  
Marty ei näyttänyt siltä kuin olisi ollut pahoillaan.  
  
”Sinä selviät paremmin kuin minä”, Rust sanoi. ”Helvetisti paremmin. Ensi vuonna tähän aikaan sinä olet varmaan jo uudestaan naimisissa, vitun idiootti.”  
  
Marty painoi kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle ja puristi hänen kättään. ”Kiitos.”  
  
”Ei kestä.”  
  
”Olisit voinut kosia vähän romanttisemmin”, Marty sanoi ja päästi irti hänen kädestään, ”mutta kyllä tämäkin kelpaa.”  
  
”Haista paska”, hän sanoi ja taputti Martya yläselkään.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli tosiaan ruvennut taputtelemaan Martya melko paljon. Marty oli aloittanut sen ja hän oli jatkanut sitä eikä pystynyt lopettamaan. Kaksi päivää ennen joulua Marty raahasi kaupasta kotiin niin paljon ruokaa, että hänen piti mennä autolle Martya vastaan. Marty ojensi hänelle ruokakasseja, valitti selkäänsä ja sanoi, ettei heidän tarvitsisi nyt mennä kauppaan enää ennen joulua. Hän katsoi, miten Marty sulloi kaiken mahdollisen jääkaappiin, ja sitten hän taputti Martya yläselälle.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Marty meni uudestaan kauppaan. Kuulemma suklaa oli unohtunut. Lisäksi Marty osti kynttilöitä ja asetteli niitä ympäri kämppää, vaikka Rust kiersi perässä ja muistutti, että ne olivat turvallisuusriski. Hän ei halunnut palaa kuoliaaksi. Hän kuolisi mieluummin jollain nopeammalla tavalla, vaikka ampumalla. Mutta Marty vain sanoi, että hän voisi lakata olemasta niin vitun synkkä koko ajan, ja jatkoi kynttilöiden sytyttelyä. Hänellä ei ollut erityisen synkkä olo, ja se ehkä olikin ongelmana. Hän taputti Martya selälle ja meni sitten suihkuun. Kun hän tuli takaisin, keittiössä tuoksui pipareilta.  
  
”Tuoksukynttilöitä”, Marty sanoi.  
  
”Etkö sinä ostanut pipareita?”  
  
”Totta kai minä ostin pipareita”, Marty sanoi ja mulkoili häntä.  
  
Jouluaattona he istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla ja katselivat joulukuusta ja ikkunan takana vilkkuvaa poroa. Yhtenä yönä Rust oli vetänyt porosta johdon irti ihan vain uteliaisuudesta eikä ollut saanut nukuttua yhtään. Hän oli ollut yhä hereillä aamulla kuuden jälkeen, kun Marty oli hiiviskellyt paljasjaloin keittiössä. Tavallaan häntä ei edes kaduttanut. Hän oli teeskennellyt nukkuvaa sillä aikaa, kun Marty oli istunut keittiön pöydän ääressä ja katsellut häntä ainakin viisi minuuttia. Joskus vielä hän käyttäisi tätä tietoa Martya vastaan, kunhan vain keksisi miten.  
  
”Oletko varma, ettet halua tulla huomenna mukaan?” Marty kysyi nyt. ”Maggie ilahtuisi. Tytötkin ilahtuisivat.”  
  
Rust tuijotti poroa.  
  
”Minäkin ilahtuisin.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, hän sanoi, mutta Marty näytti siltä ettei ollut tappelutuulella. ”Ei, kiitos”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Et kai sinä kuitenkaan ole mieluummin yksin kuin meidän kanssamme”, Marty sanoi.  
  
”Ei se ole siitä kiinni.”  
  
Marty katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi jo tiennyt.  
  
”En vain jaksa käsitellä sitä kaikkea”, hän sanoi. ”En jouluna. Se on liian… sinun tyttösi, he ovat… se on rankkaa ihan tavallisenakin päivänä.”  
  
”Luulin, ettet piittaa joulusta.”  
  
”En piittaakaan.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa vaikka piittaisitkin.”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. ”Mene vain Maggien ja tyttöjen luokse. Minä olen täällä. Katson vaikka telkkaria. Tai poroa.”  
  
”Minä tulen illalla takaisin”, Marty sanoi.  
  
”Tiedän”, Rust sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Joulupäivän iltana Marty ei tullut takaisin. Rust oli katsonut televisiota jo viisi tuntia ja käynyt ajelemassa kahdesti. Hän oli myös vetänyt taas porosta piuhan irti, siirtänyt sen toiseen paikkaan pihalla ja laittanut takaisin kiinni sähköihin. Sitten hän oli vielä käynyt juoksemassa, katsonut hiukan lisää televisiota ja lopulta mennyt polkemaan Martyn kuntopyörällä. Sillä hän sai uuvutettua itseään sen verran, että yllättyi kun kello oli yksitoista illalla.  
  
Kahdeltatoista hän käveli autolle ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen mennä etsimään Martya. Ehkä Marty oli ruvennut juomaan ja ajanut ojaan. Se oli ihan mahdollista. Tai ehkä Maggien tapaaminen oli ollut vähän liikaa, ja Marty oli soittanut jollekin vanhalle hoidolle. Sille yhdelle. Ei Martylla tainnut olla kuin yksi, ellei jotain muinaisia juttuja laskettu. Marty ei ollut paneskellut kenenkään kanssa koko sinä aikana, kun oli asunut Rustin luona. Rust oli lähes varma siitä. Kyllä hän olisi huomannut. Hän ei ollut tyhmä.  
  
Hän laittoi auton oven takaisin kiinni, siirsi poron entiseen paikkaan ja meni sitten sisälle. Missään ei ollut viinaa. Hyvä niin. Hän löi kuitenkin kaapin ovet kiinni sen verran lujaa, että yksi irtosi toisesta saranasta. Teki mieli mennä polkemaan Martyn kuntopyörällä vähän lisää, mutta hän meni suihkuun sen sijaan ja runkkasi niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Sillä tavalla hän sai lähinnä kalunsa helläksi eikä hyvällä tavalla. Mutta ainakin oli jotain ajateltavaa.  
  
Hän meni sohvalle ja odotti Martya. Tai ei hän tietenkään odottanut. Ei vitussa odottanut. Mutta yö valui eteenpäin eikä hän mennyt nukkumaan, eikä Marty tullut. Ja sitten jossain vaiheessa hän ilmeisesti nukahti sohvalle, koska aamulla hän heräsi siihen, että Marty kosketti hänen olkapäätään.  
  
”Hei”, Marty sanoi eikä vetänyt kättään pois, vaikka Rustilla oli jo silmät auki. ”Mitä nyt?”  
  
Rust räpytteli silmiään. Tuntui helvetin pahalta, eikä hän ollut edes juonut mitään. Se johtui varmaan kuntopyörästä. Pitäisi viedä se laite kaatopaikalle joku kerta, kun Marty olisi poissa. Martylta kestäisi varmaan viikkoja huomata, että se puuttui, vaikka se oli keskellä Martyn huonetta.  
  
”Mikset sinä ole sängyssä?” Marty kysyi ja kumartui lähemmäs.  
  
Meni hetki ennen kuin hän tajusi, että Marty koetti haistella hänen hengitystään. Hän työnsi Martyn olkapäästä kauemmas ja kömpi jaloilleen sohvalta. ”Minä olen ihan selvä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Marty sanoi ja seurasi häntä keittiöön. ”Minä voin keittää kahvia.”  
  
”Minä osaan kyllä itsekin keittää kahvia”, hän sanoi ja yritti, mutta päätä särki helvetisti eikä hän pystynyt keskittymään. Häneltä oli kai mennyt niskat jumiin yön aikana. Tai sielu.  
  
”Minulla meni niin myöhään”, Marty sanoi ja keitti kahvia hänen puolestaan. Sekin ärsytti ihan helvetisti. ”Maggie ehdotti että jäisin sinne yöksi. Vierashuoneeseen. Nukuin vierashuoneessa.”  
  
”Vittuako minua kiinnostaa, missä sinä nukuit.”  
  
Marty mulkaisi häntä mutta ei varsinaisesti näyttänyt vihaiselta. ”Olisit soittanut minulle.”  
  
”Miksi minä olisin soittanut sinulle?”  
  
”Että olisin tiennyt, että haluat minut kotiin yöksi.”  
  
”En minä…” Hän lopetti lauseen kesken ja veti syvään henkeä. Sitten hän istuutui lähimmälle tuolille. Marty seisoi kahvinkeittimen vieressä kunnes kahvi oli tippunut, ja sitten Marty ojensi hänelle mukillisen. Kahvi oli liian kuumaa, mutta hän rupesi silti heti juomaan. ”En tiedä mikä minua vaivaa”, hän sanoi lopulta, kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, ettei Marty puhuisi hänen puolestaan.  
  
”Joulu”, Marty sanoi. ”Sinua vaivaa joulu.”  
  
”Se on pelkkä päivä.”  
  
”Eikä ole.” Marty istuutui häntä vastapäätä ja katseli häntä ymmärtäväinen ilme naamallaan. Hänen teki mieli lyödä Martya. Tai kiskoa Marty jaloilleen ja ravistella ja sitten painaa lähintä seinää vasten. ”Silloin ihmiset ovat onnellisia. Ja ovat perheensä kanssa.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Olisi pitänyt tulla kotiin eilen eikä jäädä sinne yöksi”, Marty sanoi ja hörppäsi kahviaan. ”Hitto että minä olen idiootti.”  
  
”Etkä ole.”  
  
”Ihan niin kuin minä en olisi tajunnut, että sinä kaipaisit minua tänne.”  
  
Rust nielaisi. Hän ei saanut mitenkään itseään sanomaan, että ei hän ollut kaivannut Martya.  
  
”Tänään minä en lähde minnekään”, Marty sanoi. ”Paitsi ehkä kauppaan. Jos söit kaiken suklaan. Mutta sinnekin sinä voit tulla mukaan.”  
  
”En helvetissä tule.”  
  
”Oletko koskaan miettinyt”, Marty sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”miten paljon onnellisempi olisit, jos et olisi niin helvetin negatiivinen koko ajan?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi, ”en ole miettinyt sitä.”  
  
”Ei sitten mennä kauppaan”, Marty sanoi. ”Istutaan täällä kahdestaan ja katsotaan televisiota.”  
  
”Selvä”, Rust sanoi.  
  
”Selvä”, Marty sanoi ja joi vähän lisää kahvia. Sitten ilme Martyn kasvoilla muuttui. ”Sinähän varmaan kertoisit minulle, jos haluaisit että minä muutan täältä pois.”  
  
”Niin kertoisin”, Rust sanoi.  
  
Marty tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin. Sitten hän meni tekemään paahtoleipiä. Hänellä oli jostain syystä ihan hiton kova nälkä. Ehkä hän oli unohtanut syödä sen jälkeen, kun oli ajanut Martyn kuntopyörällä.  
  
”Pitääkö sinun mielestäsi lavuaari tosiaan siivota?” Marty kysyi.  
  
”Pitää”, Rust sanoi. ”Kerran viikossa.”  
  
Marty laski kahvikupin pöydälle. ”Kerran _viikossa?_ ”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He katsoivat televisiota koko päivän. Se oli tavallaan ihan hirveää mutta siihenkin tottui. Iltapäivällä Rustin aiempi päänsärky oli hellittänyt ja uusi päänsärky oli kehittynyt, ja Marty istui hänen vieressään sohvalla ja piteli kättä selkänojalla hänen niskansa takana. Hän arvaili huvikseen, menisivätkö televisio-ohjelmat vielä pahemmiksi vai oliko pohja jo saavutettu, ja tajusiko Marty, millaiselta eleeltä tuo käsi selkänojalla vaikutti. Tuolla tavalla Marty oli varmaan nuorempana koettanut kosiskella tyttöjä elokuvateatterissa. Nyt Marty hymähteli televisiolle ja heilutteli sormiaan Rustin vasemman olkapään vieressä, juuri sopivan kaukana etteivät ne hipaisseetkaan häntä. Mutta olisivat voineet hipaista. Se oli varmaan Martyn viesti. Tai ehkä Marty yritti vain venytellä hauiksiaan. Mistä sitä tiesi.  
  
Hän painoi silmät hetkeksi kiinni. Marty ei tainnut huomata, koska hymähtely jatkui entisellä tahdilla. Jossain vaiheessa hän joutuisi sanomaan Martylle jotain. Tai voisihan hän olla sanomattakin, mutta joka tapauksessa se jäisi hänen tehtäväkseen. Hän joutuisi päättämään.  
  
Ja pitkän aikaa hän olikin ollut ihan varma, ettei missään vaiheessa sanoisi mitään. Se olisi joka tapauksessa turhaa. Marty ei luultavasti edes tajunnut tuijottelevansa häntä, tai jos tajusikin, Marty selitti sen itselleen jollain tavalla. Jos hän ottaisi asian puheeksi, Marty suuttuisi ja luultavasti löisi häntä, mikä ei olisi huono vaihtoehto, ja ehkä lakkaisi tuijottamasta, mikä olisi erinomaista, mutta saattaisi myös muuttaa pois. Sitä hän ei halunnut. Hän oli pohtinut asiaa ja tullut siihen johtopäätökseen, että halusi vain sen verran kuin voisi saada ilman riskiä, että kaikki hajoaisi. Hän ei halunnut sitä mahdollisuutta, joka tuntui koko ajan olevan hänen naamansa edessä yhtä hienovaraisena kuin se helvetin poro, mutta hän ei myöskään halunnut luopua Martysta.  
  
Sittemmin hän oli kyllä muuttanut mielensä. Hän halusi enemmän. Nyt hän räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi poroa ikkunan läpi. Toisinaan se näytti tuijottavan takaisin. Ehkä hän oli vihdoin menettänyt otteensa todellisuudesta. Hän nytkähti sohvalla niin että sai olkapäänsä aseteltua Martyn käsivartta vasten. Marty hätkähti mutta ei vetänyt kättään pois. Sormet lakkasivat heilumasta pariksi sekunniksi ja jatkoivat sitten taas mutta vähän nykivällä liikkeellä.  
  
Näin tässä nyt oli käynyt. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli ruvennut ajattelemaan, että halusi vähän enemmän. Tai aika paljonkin. Hän katsoi laimeaa jouluohjelmaa televisiossa ja sitten Martyn kasvoja ja sitten taas jouluohjelmaa. Sitten hän laittoi kätensä Martyn reidelle ja Marty melkein hyppäsi alas sohvalta.  
  
”Rust”, Marty sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. Hän kääntyi kohti Martya. Marty oli vetänyt käsivartensakin pois hänen olkapäiltään mutta istui kuitenkin edelleen sohvan päädyssä. Hän oli iloinen, ettei Martylla ollut nyt asetta. Marty näytti niin hermostuneelta että olisi varmaan ampunut ensimmäisestä rasahduksesta. ”Mitä sinä teit?” Marty kysyi.  
  
Rust avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Helvetti sentään. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus puhua Martylle. Ei tällaisia asioita voinut kommunikoida mitenkään muuten. Idiootti kuitenkin vain ymmärtäisi väärin. Tai hän itse ymmärtäisi väärin.  
  
Hän sanoisi jotain ihan kohta.  
  
Nyt hän hengitti syvään, nosti kätensä ja laittoi sen uudestaan Martyn reidelle. Sitä varten hänen piti hivuttautua lähemmäs Martya sohvalla. Hän näytti varmaan helvetin tyhmältä, ja niin näytti Martykin kun tuijotti hänen kättään.  
  
”Johtuuko tämä joulusta?” Marty kysyi ja kuulosti vähän hengästyneeltä.  
  
Rust puraisi alahuultaan. ”Ei.”  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
”Ei. Ei tämä johdu joulusta.”  
  
”Sinä siis…” Marty sanoi ja nieleskeli. ”Muinakin päivinä?”  
  
”No ei nyt ihan joka päivä”, Rust sanoi ja koetti olla hymyilemättä. Se tästä puuttuisi että hän rupeaisi vielä hymyilemäänkin.  
  
”Mistä sinä puhut?” Marty kysyi ohuella äänellä.  
  
Hän silitti Martyn reittä peukalolla. Onneksi Martylla oli sentään housut jalassa. ”Kuule”, hän sanoi ja jatkoi Martyn reiden silittämistä. Helvetti, nyt hänkin kuulosti hengästyneeltä. Hengästyminen saattoi kyllä johtua joulusta. Joulu oli hänelle liikaa. ”Voit vain käskeä minun painua helvettiin. Ei tästä tarvitse puhua. Ei nyt eikä myöhemminkään. Jos et halua. Mutta lakkaa sitten tuijottamasta minua sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Millä tavalla?” Marty kysyi ja kuulosti siltä ettei halunnut tietää.  
  
”Niin kuin haluaisit panna minua”, Rust sanoi.  
  
Hän näki kuinka Marty nieleskeli. ”Hitto, Rust, en minä –”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, hän keskeytti ja puristi Martyn polvea. Marty näytti siltä että saattaisi potkaista häntä naamaan, mutta ei kuitenkaan potkaissut. ”Mutta se vaatii vähän valmistelua. Et voi vain työntää kulliasi sisään.”  
  
Marty näytti siltä että oli kadottanut yhteyden todellisuuteen. Rust poimi Martyn käden sohvalta ja otti sen omiensa väliin. Ainakin Marty antoi pidellä itseään kädestä kiinni.  
  
”Ja sinun pitää varmaan kosiskella minua vielä vähän. Vaikka sitähän sinä olet tehnytkin koko syksyn.”  
  
Marty avasi suunsa, sulki sen uudestaan ja puristi Rustin kättä.  
  
”Minähän en enää käy edes kaupassa nykyisin. Ei tarvitse ostaa edes vessapaperia, kun voin pyyhkiä perseeni siihen mitä sinä raahaat sisään.”  
  
”Hitto”, Marty sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. Martyn ote hänen kädestään oli käymässä huolestuttavan tiukaksi. ”Mitä helvettiä sinä puhut?”  
  
”Ja vilkkuva poro”, hän sanoi. Jos Marty onnistuisi puristamaan hänen kätensä hajalle, ainakin hän voisi myöhemmin vittuilla Martylle siitä. ”Ja _joulukuusi._ Mitä vittua, Marty?”  
  
”Minä vain käyn kaupassa sinun puolestasi”, Marty sanoi, ”koska sinä et pidä siitä.”  
  
Rust aikoi sanoa ettei pitänyt siitäkään, että Marty hortoili huoneessaan iltaisin ennen kuin meni nukkumaan. Se piti hänen ajatuksensa Martyssa, eikä hän halunnut ajatella Martya alkuyöstä kun makasi puolialasti patjallaan ja oli ihan liian helppo antaa ajatusten valua niihin asioihin, joita hänen nimenomaan ei pitänyt ajatella, esimerkiksi että Marty voisi lopettaa sen hortoilun ja tulla hänen luokseen. Marty voisi kävellä raput alas ja katsoa häntä hämmentyneen ja kuitenkin päättäväisen näköisenä, vähän niin kuin nyt, ja kävellä hänen patjansa viereen. Hän nousisi istumaan. Marty sanoisi hänen nimensä ja kuulostaisi vähän turhautuneelta. Hän kysyisi, mikä helvetti Martya vaivasi, ja sitten hän avaisi Martyn housut.  
  
Vittu. Nyt hän ajatteli nimenomaan niitä asioita.  
  
”Kuule”, Marty sanoi ja lakkasi puristamasta hänen kättään niin kuin se olisi ollut jotain mikä piti saada nopeasti hengiltä. Marty ei kuitenkaan myöskään irrottanut otettaan. Oli kohtuullisen huolestuttavaa, kuinka paljon hän ilahtui siitä. ”En oikein tiedä mitä sanoisin.”  
  
Rust suoristi selkänsä. Nikamat naksahtelivat. Sydän hakkasi epämiellyttävän lujaa. Hän oli ihan varma, ettei ollut ymmärtänyt väärin, mutta sitä hän ei ollut viitsinyt arvailla, miten Marty reagoisi. Marty saattaisi sittenkin lyödä häntä naamaan. Se oli aivan mahdollista. Mutta sittenpähän olisi hyvä syy päänsärylle.  
  
”Ei sillä etten olisi ajatellut sitä”, Marty sanoi. ”Mutta en oikein tiedä, mitä tässä pitäisi…”  
  
Rust yritti vetää kätensä pois. Marty tarttui häntä ranteesta ja veti hänen kätensä takaisin syliinsä.  
  
”Älä nyt”, Marty sanoi. ”Anna minulle hetki. Minä olen… tämä tuli aika äkkiä.”  
  
”Vitut tuli.”  
  
”Minä ajattelin, ettet sinä olisi…” Marty vilkaisi häntä ja yskähti. ”Ajattelin että ehkä se oli vain sitä sinun outouttasi. Se että välillä tuntui että katselet minua jotenkin niin kuin… Minä olen aina ollut hyvä huomaamaan, milloin joku on kiinnostunut minusta. Siunaus ja kirous, sitä se on. Mutta sinä… luulin että se oli vain jotain… sinullahan ei ole ollut kavereita pitkään aikaan.”  
  
Hän naurahti ja nykäisi kättään pois Martyn otteesta. Marty puristi lujempaa ja tarttui toisella kädellä hänen polveensa.  
  
”Sillä tavalla minä ajattelin. Koska luulin, ettet sinä ole…”  
  
”Homo.”  
  
Marty pureskeli alahuultaan.  
  
”Enhän minä olekaan”, Rust sanoi. ”Mitä vittua se tähän liittyy?”  
  
Marty yritti varmaan hymyillä hänelle, mutta se näytti irvistykseltä.  
  
”Juttu on niin”, hän sanoi, ”että minä olen tässä, jos haluat minut.”  
  
”Ei se voi olla noin yksinkertaista.”  
  
Hänen oikea kätensä oli edelleen loukussa Martyn otteessa, joten hän avasi housujensa vetoketjun vasemmalla. Se ei ollut romanttisin ele, jonka hän oli koskaan tehnyt, mutta hän ei nyt keksinyt muutakaan. Sitä paitsi hän oli hoitanut vessan lavuaarin siivouksen Martyn puolesta jo puoli vuotta. Siinä vasta olikin romantiikkaa.  
  
”Rust”, Marty sanoi ja silitti hänen rannettaan. Martyn ääni oli käheä sellaisella tavalla, jota jotkut varmaan pitivät seksikkäänä.  
  
”Jos se ei tullut jo selväksi”, Rust sanoi, ”niin minusta me voisimme panna. Tiedän että se on monella tapaa helvetin huono idea, mutta siitä huolimatta. Voisimme kyllä ehkä aloittaa käsihommilla. Ja telkkari pitää laittaa kiinni ensin. Tai jos haluat, voin ottaa sinulta suihin.”  
  
”Lakkaa nyt jo puhumasta”, Marty sanoi ja nykäisi sitten häntä ranteesta melko lujaa. Hän nojasi lähemmäksi koska ei halunnut, että käsi irtoaisi. ”Sinä et sitten koskaan tiedä, milloin pitäisi olla hiljaa”, Marty sanoi, nuolaisi huuliaan ja suuteli häntä suulle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Helvetin helvetti”, hän sanoi vilkkuvalle porolle ja sytytti tupakan. Ei ollut vielä edes pimeää. Katonreunassa vaaleanpunaiset värivalot näkyivät hädin tuskin ollenkaan ja porokin näytti aika surkealta.  
  
Hän käänsi katseensa tielle ja toivoi että olisi laittanut paidan päälle ennen kuin oli tullut ulos. Oli kuitenkin sen verran kylmä. Mutta hän oli kömpinyt ylös patjalta melkein heti sen jälkeen kun Marty oli vihdoin tullut hänen käteensä. Jalat olivat tärisseet ja oli ollut aika hutera olo. Vieläkin oli, vaikka raitis ilma helpotti.  
  
Hän jätti tupakan hampaiden väliin ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Mitä hittoa?” Marty kysyi hänen selkänsä takaa.  
  
Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli. Marty oli sentään laittanut bokserit jalkaan. Reisikarvat näyttivät vähän kosteilta, joten Marty oli varmaan yrittänyt siistiytyä kylpyhuoneessa. Toivottavasti kylpyhuoneessa. Rust ei todellakaan halunnut spermaa tiskialtaaseen.  
  
”Tule takaisin”, Marty sanoi ja huojui ovensuussa.  
  
”Ihan kohta.”  
  
Marty huokaisi syvään. ”Et sinä voi vain kävellä pois sen jälkeen kun me… Se on todella epäkohteliasta, Rust.”  
  
”Loukkaannuitko sinä?”  
  
Marty tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin ja tajusi, että oli ruvennut hymyilemään.  
  
”Haista paska”, Marty sanoi mutta istuutui hänen viereensä. Hän ojensi Martylle tupakkaa mutta Marty ei ottanut. Hetken Marty tuijotti vilkkuvaa poroa niin kuin olisi aikonut tappaa sen, mutta sitten hän laittoi kätensä Martyn polvelle ja uusi huokaus tyhjeni Martysta niin kuin puhkaistu ilmapallo. ”Rust?”  
  
”Marty?”  
  
”Mitä helvettiä me nyt teemme?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”En tiedä.”  
  
Marty oli hetken hiljaa. ”Etkö?”  
  
Hän laittoi tupakan pois. Sitten hän vain istui siinä ja katseli Martyn ohitse. Ei hän halunnut arvailla, mitä tulevaisuudessa tapahtuisi. Ei se kuitenkaan olisi mitään hyvää. Mutta jos hän kuitenkin olisi antanut itsensä olla toiveikas, hän olisi ehkä veikannut jotain sellaista kuin että seuraavaksi he söisivät muoviin pakattua jouluruokaa, jota Marty raahannut kaupasta ja tunkenut heidän jääkaappiinsa. Sitten he joisivat kahvia. Sitten, jos asiat menisivät hyvin, he ehkä ajautuisivat taas suutelemaan. Äsken se oli ollut melko hätäistä. Marty oli suudellut häntä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt jokaista temppua samaan aikaan, ja hän oli suudellut takaisin samalla tavalla eikä ollut siitä erityisen ylpeä. Mutta hän oli yllättäen tajunnut, että halusi suudella Martya ihan helvetisti. Ei hänelle sittenkään riittäisi se, että he olisivat kavereita ja vähän taputtelisivat toisiaan olkapäälle ja sitten väistelisivät. Eikä hänelle edes riittäisi hyväntuulinen paneskelu kavereiden kesken. Nyt hän näköjään halusi kaiken.  
  
”Voitaisiin tehdä se seuraavalla kerralla vähän hitaammin”, hän sanoi, ja Marty tuijotti häntä silmät suurina.  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Äsken he olivat suudelleet niin kauan, että Marty oli saanut työnnettyä käden hänen housuistaan sisään. Hän oli tehnyt kiireesti saman. Oli tuntunut siltä, että pitäisi tarttua kiinni tai muuten Marty katoaisi jonnekin. Mutta Marty ei ollut kadonnut vaan oli työntänyt housunsa ja bokserinsa pois tieltä, ja hän oli runkannut Martya hetken, mutta kulma oli ollut huono ja hänen rannettaan oli vielä särkenyt sen jäljiltä, että Marty oli hetkeä aiemmin yrittänyt katkaista sen. Hän oli ehdottanut, että he menisivät patjalle, ja Marty oli katsonut häntä niin kuin hän olisi ehdottanut että he menisivät naimisiin.  
  
Niin he olivat sitten menneet patjalle. Marty oli maannut selällään ja hän oli istunut Martyn reisien päällä eikä ollut jaksanut erityisemmin kysellä, halusiko Marty käsittelyä hitaasti vai nopeasti, lempeästi vai kovaa. Se kadutti jo nyt. Hän olisi voinut piinata Martya tuntikausia, mutta sen sijaan Marty oli lauennut minuutissa ja oli silti kestänyt pitempään kuin hän.  
  
”Mitä sinä ajattelet?” Marty kysyi nyt.  
  
”Hmm”, hän sanoi.  
  
Marty tönäisi häntä kylkeen. ”Helvetin runkkari.”  
  
Hän yritti olla hymyilemättä.  
  
”Minultahan ei kukaan kysy mitään”, Marty sanoi, laittoi käden hänen selälleen ja kuljetti kämmenpohjaa ylös alas hänen selkärankaansa pitkin. ”Mutta minusta tuntuu, että me syömme nyt vähän ja teemme jotain muuta. Vaikka pelaamme jotain lautapeliä. Se olisikin mukavaa.”  
  
”Vitut olisi”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ja sitten muutaman tunnin päästä me kokeilemme uudestaan”, Marty sanoi. ”Ja ehkä meidän pitäisi jutellakin. Maggie taisi joskus mainita minulle, että kommunikaatio on ihan keskeinen asia parisuhteessa. Ilmeisesti minä en ollut siinä kovin hyvä. Mutta tällä kertaa aion olla.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Rust sanoi ja hengitti syvään.  
  
”Niin”, Marty sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten häntä. ”Yhtä juttua minun pitää kyllä kysyä heti.”  
  
”Anna tulla.”  
  
”Miten paljon sinua pitää kosiskella?”  
  
Hän nauroi hiukan. Se tuntui omituiselta kasvolihaksissa. ”En tiedä. Katsotaan.” Hän pahoin pelkäsi että ei vaatisi kovin paljoa kosiskelua. Luultavasti riittäisi, että Marty ostaisi kondomin ja heiluttaisi sitä hänen naamansa edessä. Hän oli jo muutaman kerran miettinyt, millaista se olisi. Edellinen jonka hän oli antanut tehdä niin oli Ginger, ja silloin hän oli ollut niin aineissa että oli hädin tuskin huomannut, milloin Ginger oli saanut kullinsa hänen sisälleen. Martyn kanssa se olisi erilaista. Hän saattaisi haluta katsoa Martyn naamaakin niin kuin joku hiton romantikko. Hän haluaisi nähdä Martyn ilmeen. Marty saisi tuijottaa häntä silmät suurina ja jauhaa paskaa, sellaista että voi kuinka tiukka hän oli, ja voi kuinka hyvä.  
  
”Pitääkö ostaa toinen poro?” Marty kysyi.  
  
Rust vilkaisi poroa. Se tosiaan näytti vähän yksinäiseltä. ”Ehkä.”  
  
”Ne ovat varmaan kohta alennusmyynnissä”, Marty sanoi ja silitti hänen niskaansa hikisillä sormilla. Tai toivottavasti se oli hikeä. Hän oletti, että Marty oli pessyt kätensä. ”Hei, Rust?”  
  
”No mitä nyt taas?” hän kysyi ja nojasi Martya kohti.  
  
”Hyvää joulua.”  
  
Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni. Martyn olkapää oli lämmin ja vakaa. Hän ei ollut tiennyt kaipaavansa sellaista. Mutta käsitys pysyvästä minästä olikin vain illuusio, jota ihminen piti yllä rakentamalla hajanaisista muistoistaan yhtenäistä narratiivia. ”Hyvää joulua”, hän sanoi.


End file.
